Beauty and the Beast
by Lady Storykeeper
Summary: The story of Ai and her life with the Dragon Emperor Ryuuga.
1. Chapter 1 : The Angel Without Wings

**_Beauty and the Beast_**

**_(A Metal Fight Beyblade Fanfiction by Lady Storykeeper)_**

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY_**

**_Okie dokie…. Here's what happened…. Ever since I started watching Metal Fight Beyblade on toonami I soon got hooked and this story kept popping up in my mind. So I've decided to do this story too….. I'm going to write the first chapter while it is still fresh._**

**_Also Ryuuga is my favorite characters, I'm just sad that he died in the final season of Metal Fight Beyblade 4d L But I hope that he'll come back at Zero._**

**_Hope you enjoy this fanfic and I really hope that I don't make Ryuuga ooc or anything. Also I am not much all familiar with Beyblade the game but I'll do my best to understand it and give my all for this fanfic._**

**_I don't own Ryuuga and all the characters of MFBB_**

**_Ai is mine :J_**

**_CHAPTER 01_**

**_THE ANGEL WITHOUT WINGS_**

**I have no name…. no home…. No family…..**

**I was only a baby when I was abandoned by the doorsteps of an orphanage. The place I lived in was simple and good. The nun who took care of me and all the other children was a kind and loving person. At that time I was really happy living there.**

**But fate is truly cruel, one night a fire broke out within the orphanage. Nobody knew who or what started it, but what happened afterwards was heartbreaking. Only a few of us managed to escape, but the good Sister and most of my other friends perished in the fire. I was only five when this happened.**

**There was no kindness given to small and dirty orphans like us… soon afterwards Me and the rest of the children spent our days rummaging through the junk pile hoping to find anything we could sell for a small meal. But it was difficult, and soon one by one all of my friends passed away from hunger and sickness…. Until only I was left. **

**One day I was wandering through the piles of junk when I saw something small and shiny. I looked at it and realized that it was a bey (like the ones I saw on the giant television screen). Although it looked old and tarnished, what attracted me to it was the emblem on the bey. It was a small white angel. For some reason it gave me a warm glow inside my heart. I decided to keep it. Soon after, I searched high and low for scrap parts to help put it together. Soon I was able to find second handed parts. I was able to learn how to fix and reassemble them by watching other beybladers as they fight on the streets and through the shops.**

**Soon I even tried to learn how to play it, but I was always careful as the streets is not safe for a small child like me. For me this Bey has become my little treasure, it gave me comfort and happiness even when I get hungry or cold at times. It even gave me a small bit of hope that someday my life will truly be changed.**

**It was on one rainy day, where it all began.**

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

**"Sure little girl, but first how's about you give me the money you have with you."**

**It was on that day I was lucky to find something good in the junk pile and I was given a good amount for it. It was enough for me to buy some bread and maybe even some candy. However some street thugs saw me and decided to take the money from me.**

**" Please…" I said weakly, trying so hard not to cry, " I need this so that I can eat."**

**" Well too bad, kid" laughed the tallest of them " you see I need to replace the bottom of my bey and I need the extra money for that. And yours is enough to cover it."**

**One of his pals suddenly noticed my bey that was strapped by my side. He whispers to the tall kid while pointing at it. The tall kid smirked and quickly grabbed my bey. I panicked and tried to retrieve it but one of his other companions kicked me to the ground.**

**"Well, well, looks like this filthy little kid thought she could become a beyblader too eh?" Said the tall kid; holding my bey while looking at me with a taunting look, "Ha! Dream on kid…. This trashy looking thing isn't even good enough to be called a bey at all…." **

**To my horror he then drops it and starts to raise his left foot. **

** "it's just plain garbage!"**

**"NOOO! DON'T PLEASE!" I cried. Quickly I pulled the money from my pocket and threw it at them. "Here take it… I don't care, just don't break my bey!"**

**The tall kid smirked and looked at his companions, all of them also giving him the same look. Some even snickered. The tall kid then looked at me, his foot still hovering over my bey.**

**"Well now you should have given us the money from the very beginning…. So this will teach you not to mess with us kid!" He said as he is about to stomp on my bey.**

**In an instant I huddled over my bey and felt the harsh kick on my back. Soon all his friends started to stomp and kick on me…. I remained in my position enduring the antagonizing pain my body felt.**

**"Well now what do we have here…."**

**The boys stopped kicking and looked over to whoever said that. Even though my body ached greatly I turned slowly to see who it was.**

**Stepping out of the shadows of the alley, was a boy around my age. He had spiky white hair, though there was a strand of red on it. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with black pants. A gold crown in the shape of a dragon was adorned on his forehead. His eyes reminded me of a monster that Sister always told us about in her bedtime stories. When our eyes met I felt something funny at the pit of my stomach but at the same time I was scared. He looked at me for a long time before he turned his attention at the street thugs.**

**"You losers didn't have anything better to do than beating up little girls? That's just pathetic!" He said giving them an arrogant smirk.**

**"What did you say!?" The tall kid said a bit annoyed. As if it was a signal his companions quickly took out their bey and they looked ready to attack the young boy. **

**The young boy didn't even seem to be scared, in fact his smirk grew wider as he also drew out his own bey, "if you lame-o's wanted to do a bey battle, then I'll gladly give it to you! LET IT RIIIPPP!"**

**What happened next, I couldn't explain, there was a great flash. I couldn't see anything, only hear a lot of screams and a cold cruel laugh. When I opened my eyes I saw all of the street thugs lying on the ground. The only one standing was the young boy. He then recalled his spinning bey then walked slowly towards me. **

**Both my heart and mind were screaming for me to run away, but my body just stayed frozen. He then fiercely grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him straight into his eyes. What seemed like forever he then let go of me and muttered "pathetic waste of my time.".**

**He then noticed my bey and took it from me. I suddenly snapped out of my frozen state and tried to get it back from him. He examined my bey for a bit before tossing it back at me. **

**"So this is the piece of crap you were willing to lose your life over?" He said looking at me mockingly. "These losers were right, that piece of garbage isn't good enough to be even called a bey."**

**He then turned around preparing to walk away.**

**He just repeated what those punks just said, but for some reason it made me mad as it came from his mouth. I didn't know why but I grabbed a piece of empty can and threw at it aiming for his head.**

**He must have had good reflexes as he quickly caught it. He then gave me a piercing look, a look that can frighten even the bravest of men. But it seems my anger was even greater than my fears as I continued to shout at him.**

**"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE SAY OR THINK! BUT I WONT LET YOU GO AND INSULT MY BEY AND CALLING IT GARBAGE! THIS BEY IS PRECIOUS TO ME AND IT IS WORTH PROTECTING OVER! " I was shaking with rage as the boy suddenly walked back towards me. In an instant our face were so close our nose was almost touching. I could feel a bit of blush coming on to my cheek as he looked at me. Suddenly he grinned and then started laughing. I just stared at him wondering if he has suddenly lost his mind.**

**"That's more like it!" The boy cried grabbing my chin and making me look at him again. "I like how your eyes flare up with so much anger and hatred!"**

**"I like you…. I've decided I'm going to keep you!"**

**I just stared on in pure shock… Did I hear him just now? He wants to keep me? Like a pet?**

**"Master Ryuuga…. There you are." Me and the boy (now I know is called Ryuuga) turned to see a tall man approach us. He had black spiky hear with a strand of gold haid in the front part, He wore glasses and an expensive suit. **

**" I have been looking all over for you Master Ryuuga. It seems you have been playing again." He said looking at all the unconscious thugs. "And who is this now?" He asked looking at me… I don't know why but I didn't like this man one bit. He was looking at me the same way other people would look at someone like me… ****_pure disgust._**

**Ryuuga grabbed my arm, and looked at the man whom I later found out was named Doji. " She's coming with us! She's my new pet!" I looked at him and was about to protest that I was nobodies pet, but his glare made me shut up. **

**Doji didn't seem pleased but his frown quickly turned into a false smile. "Of course, master Ryuuga." He then turned and looked at me. "A pleasure to meet you my dear, I am Doji, head of the Dark Nebula…. May I ask what your name is?" **

**I felt numb…. All this years of being alone I never thought about it…. Yes I was named when I was placed in the orphanage, but I have forgotten what that name was. Then I remembered something… a word that the Sister always used and taught us, saying that it is one of the most powerful things in the world.**

**I slowly looked from the man Doji and then to the golden eyes of Ryuuga….**

**"Ai…" I whispered "My name is Ai."**

**_NOTES FROM THE LADY :_**

**_So what do you think? Reviews are much appreciated but please no flames._**

**_Yeah I will have to watch Metal Fight Beyblade to truly write this better…. But I really needed to write this. Hope you enjoy and I'll do my best to update next weekend… along with my other fanfic "BLEACH TALES FROM THE SKY"_**

**_Till then :D_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Unusual Thoughts and Feeling

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY_**

_So I was surprised that I got a few reviews and likes on the first chapter itself…. Thanks to all who reviewed, fave or follow my story. Yesterday I was in the mood and I drew my OC Ai on my DA account…. You can follow it on this link : art/Metal-Fight-Beyblade-OC-X-Ryuuga-377680712 __I tried my best to follow the art style of the anime but hopefully it looks good. _

_I was planning to do this during the weekend but I realize that I should write it now while the story is fresh on my mind… also starting Monday I'm going to be busy with work projects and I need to focus on them. So hopefully you'll like this new chapter and I hope that I don't make Ryuuga OOC or Ai into a mary-sue._

_Oh… just an additional note…. Instead of 13 I've made Ryuuga 14 here…. It's basically a one year difference. _

_I don't own Ryuuga and all the characters of MFBB_

_Ai is mine J_

**_CHAPTER 02_**

**_UNUSUAL THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS_**

_"SOAR TOWARDS THE HEAVEN, MY ANGELUS!"_

_I watched as my bey, which I named 'Luminous Angelus', gliding gracefully and destroying each targeted mark in precise accuracy. After destroying its last mark, my Angelus spun around back towards me and I caught it easily. _

_"Whew... Nice going Angelus!" I said as I looked down at my bey happily. My Angelus glimmered as I knew it was filled with pride of its feat._

_It has been 8 years since I was saved and taken in by Master Ryuuga. I discovered so many amazing things on the city itself. For someone like me, who has lived on the streets junk alley, simple things like a bed and toothbrush are truly wonderful to have. The place that I am in is called The Dark Nebula, an organization whose purpose was to create the strongest Beybladers… or so I was told. _

_"Very good my dear, you have managed to complete your task in a shorter time that yesterday."_

_Turning around I gave a small frown when I saw who it was. " Thank you, Sir Doji" I said in a low voice while giving him a meek bow. I never really liked Doji… and I have a feeling that he also feels the same way about me. I don't mean to sound like an ungrateful person, as it is Doji who made sure that I receive good education and stuff. He even had my bey fixed and modified so that I can be able to use it to train. However whenever I am around him I always have this uneasy dark feeling and I can see in his cold eyes that he would rather have me thrown back into the Junk Alley._

_"Nevertheless Ai…" continued Doji, "you still need to improve more on your attacks and speed in using your bey. Don't forget, we will not tolerate with weaklings! So do not abuse our generosity."_

_I gritted my teeth while keeping my head low…. I really… really do not like this man! "Understood Sir" I said, trying my best to keep my voice from sounding sarcastic._

_"So you've finally finished your training for today, Ai?" a gruff voice called out._

_My heart lit up as I look and saw Master Ryuuga approaching us. 8 years has passed but he still looks the same to me…. Well except he is a bit taller than me, stronger than me, and has become ruggedly handsooooo-whoah! What was I thinking just now?! _

_" Yes Master Ryuuga," I said giving him a big smile. " My Angelus was able to hit all the marked targets with better accuracy and faster speed." _

_"Is that so?" Master Ryuuga said giving me a smirk. "Then once I've obtained the item, let's you and I have a serious bey battle together then!"_

_"That would be wonderful, Master Ryuuga. Thank you." I said cheerfully._

_There a bit of a pause. I looked and saw that Master Ryuuga was just staring at me with a serious expression on his face. _

_"M- Master Ryuuga?" I softly asked. My voice seems to have broken off whatever trance he was in on when he blinked a bit and then slightly shook his head. "It's nothing," he mumbled._

_A cough then made us turn to Doji, whom I almost forgot that he was even here. _

_"Master Ryuuga… Ai… I think you should both get some rest. We must leave early tomorrow." Doji said adjusting his glasses._

_"Yes, sir." I said. Master Ryuuga gave a slight nod before we both headed out towards the hallway. Before I made a left turn, Master Ryuuga quickly grabbed my hand. I quickly turned to look at him._

_"Y-yes, Master Ryuuga?"_

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

_"Umm… to my room…."_

_"Not tonight" He then started heading towards the opposite direction, pulling me along " we're going to my room!"_

_"B-but Doji said I didn't ne-" I started to say. Ryuuga stopped and looked at me sharply. "You don't take orders from anyone but me…. Remember that, Ai!" He growled before we continued towards his room._

_When we were younger, Master Ryuuga and I sleep in his room. But when I turned 12, Doji insisted that I have my own room. Master Ryuuga was annoyed about it, but Doji insisted that it was only proper for a girl my age to be in my own room. Though there are still times when Master Ryuuga makes me sleep in his room. I can't help but feel like I have become Master Ryuuga's personal teddy bear. (Though imagining Master Ryuuga with a teddy bear would be hilarious ^v^) _

_But lately Master Ryuuga has been acting a bit…. odd. There are times he just stares at me and then he seems to be in deep thought as if he trying to understand something._

_The moment we entered his room, he gently shoved me towards his bed. I sat at the edge of his bed and looked up at him. We both silently stared at each other until Master Ryuuga cleared his throat and looked to the side._

_"Tell me, Ai…." He started, "do you believe that I am the strongest?"_

_I just stared at him… surprised at his question. " Umm… Why are you asking me that, Master Ryuuga?" I asked._

_"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"_

_I jumped a bit when he raised his voice, he was looking straight at me. I blinked again before giving a small giggle. One of his eyebrows raised up as he looked a bit irritated now, waiting for me to answer._

_"I'm sorry, Master Ryuuga." I said, smiling at him " I didn't understand why you would ask me something like that…." Then I pounded my fist on my open palm as I made a mock conclusion. "Unless… Oh Dear… Master Ryuuga is getting cold feet about tomorrow!"_

_"Ai…" Master Ryuuga growled as he moved closer to me. I raised both my hands up a bit as I laughed some more. "Kidding! Kidding, Master Ryuuga."_

_I reached out to caress Master Ryuuga's left cheek as I continued " You seem a bit stressed so I thought a little humor would help." _

_My hand went down to my lap as I looked at Master Ryuuga serenely, " Master Ryuuga, is the Strongest! Every battle that you face, you grow even more. That's how much I believe in you!" _

_"…."_

_"Well then…" I said preparing to move to the other side of the bed. "I guess we need to get some res-"_

_What happened next was unexpected. Master Ryuuga reached out and placed one hand one the back of my head and the other wrapped around my waist… and then he leaned forward and his lips met with mine._

_My eyes widened while my heart started to pound non-stop. "MASTER RYUUGA IS KISSING ME!?" My mind screamed! Master Ryuuga then moved his lips away from mine about a few centimeters. Our eyes locked on to each other… It was a bit difficult but I muttered in almost a whisper his name. His lips were on mine again this time with more passion. While we were kissing, Master Ryuuga used his body to push me genly backwards until we were both lying on the bed with him on top of me. I don't know what to do… there was this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach… like butterflies fluttering wildly inside me. My eyes slowly closing as I was enjoying this strange new feeling._

_Master Ryuuga's kiss started to grow a bit more aggressive, while his hands were caressing me…. Then one of his hands moved towards my breast, I quickly jolted and moved my mouth away from his. "M- Master Ryuuga?!" I whispered looking at him a bit surprised and scared._

_He looked down on me, with an equally surprised look on his face, before it quickly changed into a small frown. He then slowly moved off me and then lied on one side of the bed, his back facing me. "Go to sleep, Ai." He mumble gruffly._

_I slowly sat up while looking at him. My heart was still pounding and my cheeks were flushed, as I tried to comprehend about what transpired here. Slowly as I touched my lips… my first kiss… and it was with Master Ryuuga out of all people. _

_I have been with him for 8 years and yet I've never expected that he would do this…. Wasn't I just someone he wanted to keep as a pet? So why did he just kiss me? Is this another way for him not to get bored? I sighed… Then as I smiled for a bit my hand started to reach out to Master Ryuuga but then stopped. I then lay down and turned my head to gaze at him._

_"Master Ryuuga," I thought "I know that I am nothing more than some amusement for you…. and someday you will be so powerful that I wouldn't be able to reach you…. But even so…. Being here by your side makes me truly happy… for to me, you are my one and only precious person in my life."_

_I closed my eyes happily as I allow sleep to take over me._

_(RYUUGA'S POV)_

_My eyes opened and slowly turned to face the sleeping girl next to me. I mentally wanted to kick myself for what I just did._

_I KISSED HER…. I JUST KISSED AI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? _

_When I first met her she was just a scrawny little kid who I thought I could play around with, then throw out when I get bored of her…. But now…. Something is different…. Something I don't understand._

_My hand reaches out and slowly combs long strands of her midnight blue hair…. I never realized how silky and soft her hair is… then I realized what I was just thinking and growled in irritation._

_I SHOULDN'T BE EVEN ACTING LIKE THIS! I'M THE DRAGON EMPEROR RYUUGA! THE STRONGEST! SHE IS NOTHING, BUT A PET THAT I WILL GET RID OFF! SHE MEANS NOTHING…. NOTHING…._

_Ai stirred a bit, but she didn't wake up…. Instead she turned a bit and was now facing me. My eyes widened and my heart…. Why is it beating too fast!?_

_I then sighed, who was I kidding. Ai isn't nothing…not anymore…._

_At first I only see her as a pet, but now look at her…. Even in her sleep she looks beautiful like a sleeping angel. These past 8 yrs… things started to change in the way I look at her…. I begin to feel proud at the progress she made in her bey training, I feel happy when she smiles for me and only for me, anger if I see someone making her even cry…. I even begin to feel lonely if she is not there by my side._

_Latley there is a strong possessive feeling I have over her…. It started a few weeks ago when I overheard a couple of those morons who work for the Dark Nebula talking about how they want to ask Ai out… they were lucky enough that I didn't kill them after I brutally dealt with them, neither Doji nor Ai knew the main reason for my actions. To tell you the truth, even I don't understand it before._

_But today seeing Ai smile for me and believing in my strength…. I couldn't control myself. So I went and kissed her…. If she hadn't stopped me… who knows where that would lead to._

_My hand reached out to caress her sleeping face…. I couldn't help but smile at this…._

_Ai… I think I understand now what it is that I feel about you…._

_I moved closer my lips near hers before I whispered,_

_"You are someone…. Who is Mine and mine alone!"_

_I then wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me… " and I'll obliterate anyone who takes you away from me" I murmured at her hair. _

_(NORMAL POV)_

_Ai woke up and noticed that Ryuuga is no longer there. Her hand wandered a bit at the spot where he lay…. There was a bit of warmth left. She closed her eyes as she reminisced the events that happened last night._

_She then gave a smile before she headed straight to the bathroom to change._

_When she went outside she saw a helicopter already started up, with Ryuuga and Doji waiting for her._

_"Good Morning, Master Ryuuga!" Ai greeting a bit sheepishly, as memories of their kiss was still on her mind. "Morning…Ai" said Ryuuga, looking away. A faint blush can be seen on his face._

_Ryuuga then cleared his throat and climbed inside the helicopter, with Ai following and last to come in was Doji._

_"By the way, Sir Doji" said Ai as she looked at the view on the window "where exactly are we going again?"_

_"To Koma Village of course, my dear" said Doji adjusting his glasses._

_Ryuuga gave a manical grin " that is where L- Drago is waiting for me!"_

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY_**

_So hope you all liked the second chapter…. Sorry again if the love scene sucked a bit. So I'll be updating the next chapter as soon as I am done with my work projects. Till then ciao for now._

_Please review but no flames._


	3. Koma Village, The Pegasus and the Dragon

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY_**

_Okey so I thought I wasn't going to make this chapter till after July but since I feel relaxed the writing inkling is getting to me. Hmm… it seems writing is another thing that I'm beginning to enjoy as well as drawing… but drawing is still my passion, then baking and finally writing a good story. Hehehehe. Okey hope you enjoy this next chapter, as I'm sure you all know this one… this is where Ryuuga obtains L- Drago._

_Oh a bit of info about my oc Ai's bey :_

**_Luminous Angelus_**

**_1. FACE BOLT –_**the design is a face of a woman with wings adorned on both sides, making it look like an angel. Due to the fact it has no label Ai then names it Luminous Angelus.

**_2. ENERGY RINGS (LIGHT) – _**the design of is that like a pair of silver wings. Its wings has the ability to stretch out like a spreading of wings as it takes off. This is also good for both attacks and defense.

**_3. FUSION WHEELS – _**the design of is circular but the upper and lower part of it is a bit longer in the shape of twin small gliders. When using both the rings and wheels it gives the bey the boost to glide in mid-air.

**_4. PERFORMANCE TIP – _**the bottom is actually similar to a regular top, it is slim with a point tip.

**_5. SPECIAL FORM – _**Ai's bey looks like that of an female Archangel.

**_6. SPECIAL MOVE - _**Angels Holy Light

**_- _**Heaven's 7 Pillars of Light

**_- _**Soaring Wings Slash

**_-_** Heaven's Judgement (THIS ONE IS IN A VEEERY LATER CHAPTER)

Hope it sort or makes sense…. Don't worry I'll draw it soon… but again I apologize if it sounds weird. Okey on with the story.

_I don't own Ryuuga and all the characters of MFBB_

_Ai is mine J_

**_CHAPTER 03_**

**_KOMA VILLAGE, THE PEGASUS, AND THE DRAGON_**

_Koma Village looked so wonderful._

_Even if it's only through a window… and we are high up, I can actually see the village. It looked so warm and peaceful… so different from the Dark Nebula Organization._

_I wonder what it would be like? Living in a place like that? Having a simple house? A family of my own… perhaps. The thought then made me turn to look at Master Ryuuga, who was grinning with anticipation over the idea of obtaining the bey that was hidden in Koma Village. Suddenly he noticed me looking at him and I quickly look away, my cheeks already flushing. _

_The memory of that kiss was still fresh in my mind. What possessed Master Ryuuga to suddenly go and kiss me like that! Now I can't even look at him straight in the eye without feeling shy. And what's even bad is that it was my first kiss…. Well it wasn't all that bad… I mean…. It wasn't something I even thought would happen… I mean…. AAURRGH! I shut my eyes hoping that my heart would slow down, that my cheeks would stop blushing._

_"Ok Ai…" I thought while taking a deep breath " just calm down…. It was something that Master Ryuuga wanted to get out of his system…. It's not a big deal…. Relax …. Relax…. Relax…."_

_The last past I kept repeating over and over until it finally worked. By that time I felt calm, we have finally arrived at our destination._

_Master Ryuuga, Doji, and I climbed out of the Helicopter. The place we arrived to looks like some sort of temple._

_"So this is where L- Drago is being kept." Master Ryuuga said. Doji nodded as he also seemed to be eager to enter._

_As I look at the great temple something about it didn't feel right. Something dark and evil seems to be lurking inside…. But all we are going to do is obtain a bey that is within. As we walked further inside I looked at Doji and then at Master Ryuuga. _

_"M-master Ryuuga?" I whispered. Master Ryuuga turned to look at me, so did Doji. "Forgive me, but may I ask… what is this L- Drago that we will be getting?" I lowered my head and just stared at my feet feeling a bit stupid. Master Ryuuga then uses his hand to tilt my face up and I just stared into his golden eyes. His grin grew wider as he said "Be patient, Ai. You'll see soon enough." His hand then drops, turns and continues on forward. Doji walks past me, but not before giving me a mocking look. I gave a sigh before following them._

_I was shocked as we arrived at what seems to be the center of the temple itself. It was also like being inside a volcano. There was lava flowing on the bottom. I gulped feeling one false move and we could fall into our burning deaths._

_"That's it?" _

_"Yes."_

_I look to see where Master Ryuuga and Doji were looking. At the center was what looked like a shrine, there was dragon designs engraved on the walls. On top of a bey shaped boulder what seems to be a small crystal and inside it was a bey. Even in its frozen state it seemed to be giving an omnimous aura. _

_"So that's L-Drago." I muttered. Suddenly I felt something, I quickly took out my Angelus and was surprised to find it somewhat trembling (yes I know beys don't tremble, but it feels like my Angelus was afraid of L- Drago). _

_Master Ryuuga then leaped forward. Evading the fiery trap's that was set for intruders. All of a sudden arrows were shot out of the mouths of the Dragon statues directing towards Master Ryuuga._

_ "Master Ryuuga!" Doji shouted._

_"Watch out!" I cried_

_In an instant both Doji and I took out our beys, used it to take down the arrows. "Go now, my Angelus" I cried, Angelus then glided towards the dragon statues destroying them completely. _

_As my bey returned to my hands, I looked on as Master Ryuuga landed to the other side of the bridge in front of the shrine._

_Master Ryuuga then stood and gazed at the bey that was still in its crystalized prison. " This is…" he muttered before his hand slowly reaching out to it. Suddenly a wall of spikes gushes out of the ground and to my horror I saw Master Ryuuga's coat torn to shreds and impaled._

_"MASTER RYUUGA!" I panicked, as I was about to run to his aid when I saw that he had moved quickly enough to evade the spikes and land safely on the top of the shrine boulder. _

_"Heh! I've expected traps like this" _

_I gave a sigh of relief. _

_Master Ryuuga then took the crystal from its place and examined it. "This is the forbidden bey, Lightning L- Drago" He said. The crystal then began to emit a great aura. "This intense power feels like it's sucking me in…"_

_As both Doji and I watched, my bey Angelus is now trembling even greater. I look down at it and then look at L-Drago. I am getting worried at what is happening right now._

_"STOP RIGHT THERE!"_

_We all turned to the other side of the shrine area, and saw a man with red spiky hair, wearing a blue bandana with what looks like a pegasus emblem on it. "Who is he?" I thought "Is he the guardian of this place?"_

_The man continued on "I will not hand over that bey!"_

_Doji then smirked and struck out his Dark Wolf bey, but the man retaliates with his own bey. He must be a really skilled beyblader as his bey had knocked Dark wolf back at Doji almost hitting him on the cheek. _

_The man then rushed to where Master Ryuuga is. I quickly placed my bey into the launcher ready to face him._

_"Stand down, Ai!" said Master Ryuuga, he then smirked and crushed the crystal setting the bey free. "Let's go, L- Drago" he cried. The bey suddenly even grew brighter, the aura was getting stronger. _

_The man stopped as he realized it was too late. Then another voice cries out "Dad!"_

_Coming in was a boy around my age. He must be the son of the man as there were great similarities… from the red spiky hair to the blue bandana with a Pegasus on it._

_"Stay away, Ginka!" the man cried._

_I quickly looked back to Master Ryuuga who seems to be struggling a bit in wielding the power of L-Drago. Even I began to feel nervous just watching it. "What is that thing?" I thought nervously._

_"What power…" Master Ryuuga said looking amazed by it, "Is it testing me? If I'm a suitable owner or not?!"_

_"Interesting" Placing the bey into his launcher, Master Ryuuga then shoots it towards the bridges posts, breaking it to prevent the boy named Ginga from going across to his father. L- Drago then spun towards the middle of a rocky pillar and dug deep enough to create a beystadium. _

_Master Ryuuga then leaped to one of the rocks next to the beystadium. "Come!" he called out to the man._

_"Dad." Ginka said. His father then leaps to the other side accepting Master Ryuuga's challenge._

_Both then prepared their beys and launchers._

_"3…2…1…"_

_I gulped as I looked on nervously._

_"Go Shoot!"_

_As I watch on I couldn't help but feel amazed at the power both beys possess. L- Drago with its counterclockwise rotation and the Man's bey, Pegasis. _

_The Pegasis after almost being thrown out by L-Drago spun back inside the stadium and soon made a leap to strike down on L- Drago. As I watched it was like I was witnessing a real Pegasus soaring down on L- Drago. I can't help but feel mesmerized by this._

_"Master Ryuga!" Doji's cries snapped me out and then I realized about Master Ryuuga's situation. But I was surprised to see him looking more confident that worried._

_"Don't Panic."_

_I then see L- Drago emanating another massive aura while spinning. I look at Master Ryuuga and can sense that same power coming from him._

_"I can feel it…" he began, "The power of darkness... the intense power that swallows everything…!"_

_"Master Ryuuga?" I whispered… I didn't like the way Master Ryuuga looked, it scared me a bit._

_"GO L- DRAGO!"_

_In an instant L- Drago burst forth a massive energy and started to strike down on Pegasis._

_Master Ryuuga grinned maliciously as he seems to enjoy the shocked look on the Man's face._

_"No matter how fast you flap your wings or how far you run, you cannot win against L- Dragon!"_

_"DIE!" My eyes grew wide with shock as Master Ryuuga dealt the final blow. I then saw a horrifying sight, a dark dragon floating in the air, and then striking down towards the Pegasus. There was a great flash of light and an explosion. I quickly had to cover my eyes. I could only hear were the screams of Ginga calling out to his father. When the dust settled I slowly opened my eyes, only to see the man lying on the ground and his bey on the side._

_Master Ryuuga went towards the man and he grinned maliciously over the sorry state the man was in. Even though it was Master Ryuuga's victory, this was wrong. I looked in horror as I saw Master Ryuuga tear off the bandana and use it to wipe L- Dragon. "I'll be taking L-Drago." The man struggled to look up pleading that the bey be returned. Ginga continues to cry out for his father when Master Ryuuga gave a cruel laugh. "Are you mortified? Hateful? Miserable?" He taunted on "You can only blame your own lack of strength!" I couldn't take it anymore._

_"THAT'S ENOUGH MASTER RYUUGA!" I cried angrily, everyone looked at me surprised of my sudden outburst. I continued on, "You've already won, you've got L-Drago! So please stop!"_

_Master Ryuuga looked surprised at first before he started to smirk "now do you understand, Ai… the real power that is Lightning L-Drago?" I was silent before I slowly nodded. All of a sudden a great tremor erupted, the walls starting to crack._

_"Master Ryuuga…" Doji called "it's dangerous here! Come quickly!" Master Ryuuga, then leaped towards us. He then began to collapse in my arms. "MASTER RYUUGA!" I cried, "Sir Doji what happened to him?". "It seems he has given his strength to L- Drago." Doji explained while helping me carrying him out._

_"W-wait Sir Doji!" I cried "what about those two? Shouldn't we help them also?" _

_"Leave them! They are not our concern!"_

_"WHAT?! BUT WE CAN'T JUS-" I was cut short when Doji gave me a stern stare. "Do not forget where your loyalties truly lie!" I gulped and looked down at Master Ryuuga, who is struggling to stay awake._

_We then climbed aboard the helicopter, Master Ryuuga lying, his head on my lap. As I saw the temple collapsing, I could see from a distance the boy Ginga as he barely makes his escape. My heart greatly aches as I realized that the father didn't make it. Oh no…. what have we done?!_

_All of a sudden I felt Master Ryuuga try to sit up. I quickly help him "Master Ryuuga, please you need to rest."_

_He put his arms around me and brings me closer, his face grinning victoriously. "It's mine, Ai! Finally I have obtained L-Drago!" He threw his head back and started to laugh maniacally._

_As I silently look at him, my heart already stirring with feelings of guilt for the boy who has lost his father. _

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY_**

_So hope you all liked the third chapter….Most of the scenes are from Episode 14. The dialogue is from the English subbed version. The next one will be updated within July or after. I need to focus on my projects for now. But now I sleep._

_Please review but no flames._


	4. Infiltration, Revival, and Guilts

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY_**

_I got to finish the stuff that I needed to do today and I had this great urge to write. So since I'll be gone for quite some time, I'm posting the 4__th__ chapter. Thanks to all that liked and reviewed my story… it is because of you guys that encourages me to keep on writing._

_So I hope you'll enjoy this…. After that I need to really focus on my work for a while._

_I don't own Ryuuga and all the characters of MFBB_

_Ai is mine J_

**_CHAPTER 04_**

**_INFILTRATION, REVIVAL, AND GUILTS_**

_The sounds of machines are the only things echoing within this dark room._

_I silently sat by watching over the pod and the person sleeping inside it, Master Ryuuga. Silently waiting… silently worried._

_When we returned from Koma Village, Master Ryuuga quickly fell unconscious. We immediately had to take him to the recovering room. From what I understand, Master Ryuuga used up all of his strength in order for him to use L-Drago's powers. So far he hasn't woken up._

_"Master Ryuuga…." I whispered sorrowfully. The memories of the battle, of Ginga,his father, and the way Master Ryuuga looked still haunts me… the feeling of guilt and sorrow slowly gnawing away into my heart. I close my eyes and quickly shook my head, "Why am I getting bothered by this?" I thought angrily, "Doji is right… my true loyalty is with Master Ryuuga… him and no one else! This means nothing, absolutely nothing!"_

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked on at the metal like cocoon, the tint window fogs up a bit before disappearing at every breath Master Ryuuga makes. My left hand clutching at my aching chest, while my right tightens it's grip on Angelus. _

_Suddenly there was a buzz and Doji's voice rings out._

_"Ai, it seems our uninvited guests have already breached near the upper levels. Be a dear and deal with them."_

_"Of course, Sir Doji." I said as I stand up and headed towards the door…. I took one more glance at the pod before smiling and whispered "I'll be back as soon as possible. So please rest well, Master Ryuuga." I then went out to deal with the intruders._

**_NORMAL P.O.V._**

_"Wind isn't about waiting for the air to blow." Said Kyoya, smiling as he knew his victory is near. "If it won't blow, then you make it blow yourself!"_

_"ULTIMATE ATTACK! LION WIND FANG DANCE!"_

_In an instant his bey Rock Leone creates a massive tornado attack that sends the Dark Nebula twins Reiki and Dan thrown back and colliding against the wall along with their beys. _

_Kyoya then recalls his blade and is about to head to where Ginga is when all of a sudden he sees someone blocking his way._

_Ai looks at her comrades who have been defeated, and she then turns her attention to the former leader of Face Hunters, Kyoya Tategami. "I'm sorry but I will not allow you to go any further."_

_Reiki, who was still slightly conscious, looks up and speaks "L-lady Ai… please forgive us… we weren't able to stop the other one from heading towards the upper floors."_

_Ai face softens as she looks at the twins, "it's all right Reiki. Doji is there… he will handle the other intruder." With that reassurance, Reiki then falls unconscious._

_Kyoya looks at the blue haired girl when a sudden realization pops into his mind. "Hey, you're…"_

**_(FLASHBACK BEGINS)_**

**_Kyoya walks along with Doji as they tour around the facilities of the Dark Nebula. Part of him observing the other Beybladers that are training there and another part of him is listening to Doji. _**

**_Out of the corner of his eyes he then noticed her. A young and beautiful blue haired Girl stepped out of what seems to be a training room. The girl then notices Kyoya and to his surprise gives a sweet smile and a curt nod before walking on towards the lower levels._**

**_"Is there something wrong, Mr. Tategami?"_**

**_Kyoya quickly snapped out of his slight trance and was feeling a bit embarrassed as he blurted out "N-no…nothing is wrong!"_**

**_Doji raised an eyebrow at this, before they continued on with the tour. _**

**_"Oh by the way, Mr. Tategami. A word of advice…" Doji said not bothering to turn and face Kyoya. "you better stay away from that girl you just saw."_**

**_Kyoya looks up a bit surprised at what Doji said. "Why's that?"_**

**_"Because she is the personal property of someone very important here." Doji continued, "and if you value your life it would be best not to go near her."_**

**_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_**

_Kyoya gives a small laugh at the memory. "How ironic," he laughs, "After being told to stay away from you, he sends you to me!"_

_Ai looks at Kyoya, a bit annoyed and wondering what he was talking about. "Please leave this place now! I don't wish to pick a fight with anyone, but if you do not comply, I will have no choice but to use force."_

_Kyoya gave an arrogant grin before he prepares his launcher. "Hah! As if I'll leave! I'm here to pay back that bastard Doji for what he did!" _

_Ai gave a sigh. She already heard about what Doji did to the boy at the Beystadium arena when he lost. Partly she wouldn't mind letting this Kyoya go through with beating the crap out of Doji as he sorley deserved it. But then there is still the chance that the intruders might try to get to Ryuuga. No matter what happens, she will protect her Master Ryuuga._

_"Well then…" said Ai as she takes out her Angelus and prepares it on her launcher, "I guess you leave me no choice then."_

_"Heh… bring it on! Let's see what you can do, woman!" said Kyoya._

_"3…2…1…. LET IT RIIIP"_

_Both bladers then begin. _

**_AI'S P.O.V._**

_"ROAR NOW MY ROCK LEONE!"_

_"SOAR TOWARDS THE HEAVENS MY ANGELUS!"_

_I must admit, I'm enjoying this battle. Kyoya's Rock Leone is an impressive bey that harnesses the powers of the wind. Both our beys are still at it. I couldn't help but smile over this. "Impressive," I remarked "no wonder the twins lost to you easily. You really are a skilled player, Kyoya."_

_"Thanks for the compliment!" Kyoya smirked, "you're not so bad yourself."_

_I gaze on at our beys as they continue to clash with one another. "However, I need to end this quickly now…" I said seriously. As much as I am enjoying this though, I have to get back to Master Ryuuga as soon as possible. _

_Kyoya merely smirked, "Heh, funny… I've been thinking the same thing! GO LEONE!" His bey began to spin even faster creating the same kind of wind attack that he most probably used to defeat the twins a while ago. "ULTIMATE ATTACK! LION WIND FANG DANCE!" With that an enormous tornado comes out of his bey, my Angelus is caught on by the winds and soon is lifted up in the air._

_"Hah…. Looks like it's my win!" Kyoya cried, thinking another victory is within his hands._

_"Sorry…" I said, giving him a smug grin, "…. but this victory is actually mine!"_

_"WHAT?!" Kyoya cried looking shocked. That's when he realized what I meant. Instead of being tossed aside, his Leone's wind attack has boosted the aerodynamics of my bey, making it glide better._

_I then look up at my Angelus and cried, "NOW ANGELUS, SPECIAL MOVE…_ _SOARING WING SLASH!" My bey started to dive towards Kyoya's at full speed. Like that from a samurai movie, my bey slashes across Rock Leone. Kyoya watches in horror as his bey gets tossed back at his feet, already has stopped spinning._

_"N-no way…" Kyoya muttered as he looked down at his battered Leone. "My Rock Leone lost?!" As I recalled back my Angelus I noticed that my bey seemed to have bits of scratches here and there. This guy was good, but he made a mistake of underestimating my Angelus._

_"Don't worry, I went easy on your bey, it can easily be fixed." I said, "Now please leave this place. You are no match for the Dark Nebula." I turn around and start to walk away when I hear Kyoya shout "HOLD IT! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!"_

_I stop to look over my shoulder, somewhat both annoyed and admiring his determination. "What now? Didn't I tell you that you're not strong enough … just give it up and go ho-"_

_"DON'T MOCK ME!" Kyoya yelled, as he placed his bey into his launcher looking ready for another rematch. "I am Kyoya Tategami! I am going to be the strongest blader! I will defeat all who stand in my way…. Especially Ginga Hagane!"_

_My eyes grew wide in shock. "G-Ginga…. Did you just say Ginga?!"_

_All of a sudden a great earthquake shakes the entire building, I had to brace myself against the wall. "What's happening?" cried Kyoya._

_It was for a brief second but I felt it…. I sensed his energy…._

_"MASTER RYUUGA!?" I cried, forgetting about Kyoya and rushing on towards the recuperating room._

_I was shocked to see the room in shambles. The pod has been burst opened, but Master Ryuuga was nowhere to be found. I then noticed a hole at the ceiling leading to the top floor. I quickly ran up the stairs, my heart hammering and filled with worry over what state Master Ryuuga was in._

_As I got there I saw that Master Ryuuga has already started the battle with none other than, Ginga Hagane… the boy from Koma village. As I look further on I saw Doji and Kyoya who was with 3 other people. A big guy,a young girl, and a small green-haired boy. All of them (except for Doji) are rooting for Ginga. I wanted to go closer to observe and give my support to Master Ryuuga as well, however, I've felt deep down that something wasn't right._

_I stood there and watched from afar as the battle continued, is it me or am I seeing some weird aura coming out of Ginga and somehow going directly to Master Ryuuga. In my hand I felt my Angelus trembling again… why is it so afraid of L-Drago? It was then Master Ryuuga began to insult Ginga's father, calling him trash and other horrible things. I frowned deeply at this, knowing that Master Ryuuga was just provoking Ginga._

_I then look on in horror as Ginga become more violent with his attacks. His eyes were pure hatred towards Master Ryuuga. I began to feel the same ache in my heart once again._

_"Why…." I thought, my hand on my chest. "I shouldn't feel like this!" The ache in my heart even grew as I watched the small green haired boy crying out over his friend's angered state._

_Looking at Master Ryuuga, I then saw that he himself was glowing with a dark aura. My body began to shake a bit as I saw that he was going to unleash his final move._

_"SOARING EMPEROR DRAGON ATTACK!"_

_My eyes grew wide with shock as I saw not only 1 but 3 Dragons coming out of L-Drago… "is this…" I whispered "the true power of the forbidden bey?"_

_In a flash the 3 Dragons then attacked the winged horse and forcing it to crash on the ground. As the dust clears I could tell from Ginga's fallen expression that Pegasis has been defeated by L- Drago. I look away with a grim expression, as I no longer could bear to watch anymore of this._

**_RYUUGA'S P.O.V._**

_I smirked one last time, savoring the pitiful state Ginga is before taking a leap towards the rooftop._

_"Doji!" I called, looking up to the area where he was standing on._

_"Yes Sir" he replied_

_"The time has come. Hurry with the preparations for Battle Bladers." I then turned to head towards the entrance with Doji following behind me. As we got closer, there was Ai. I grinned upon seeing her, but then I quickly noticed her troubled look._

_She slowly looked at me and gave me a small smile. "I'm glad to see that you are well again, Master Ryuuga." _

_I gave a small frown…. What's wrong with her? Did she not see that I won, though I wouldn't call that wuss any challenge at all! I opened my mouth ready to ask her when Doji butted in._

_"Well Ai…" he began "it appears that you failed in your duties."_

_I look at Doji and at Ai, a bit puzzled. What the heck did Doji make Ai do?_

_Ai then gave a low bow, "Please forgive me Master Ryuuga, Sir Doji!"_

_I then noticed Doji giving a slight smirk as he looked at Ai. I wanted to punch him in the face for that. I just gave a low growl before looking at Ai._

_"I did win against my battle with Kyoya…." Ai began "He wanted a rematch but then I felt Master Ryuuga's presence and in my haste I completely forgot about my duties and tried to rush over to Master Ryuuga."_

_I smirked, feeling proud that my Ai beat the crap of some useless little worm._

_Doji frowned. "That is still no excuse…. When you are given a task you must finish it successfully! Failure is not something that the Dark Nebula will tolera-"_

_"Enough, Doji!" I growled._

_"B-but Master Ryuuga…"_

_He quickly shut up when I glared at him. "She said she defeated that Kyoya punk…. So technically she already accomplished what you told her to do. It's not her fault if that moron wanted to get trampled again!"_

_Doji frowned deepened before taking a deep breath and adjusting his glasses. "Of course, Master Ryuuga… my apologies as well to you, Ms. Ai. You did an excellent job."_

_I gave a smirk before grabbing Ai's hand and walking on inside with Doji following behind us._

_"Now…" I said, "it begins."_

_From a distance, I could hear Ginga's sorrowful cries._

_I laughed with pure enjoyment at that sound._

**_AI'S P.O.V._**

_The sound of Ginga's screams are echoing in my mind. I keep repeating in my mind that I shouldn't even be affected by all this. After losing Sister and all my friends from the orphanage, I have witnessed all the cruelty that man has to offer. So why should I care…. _

_The only one that matters to me is Master Ryuuga…. Him and only him! My eyes gazed at Master Ryuuga's back as we walked on, his hand holding tightly on mine._

_Yes… I thought as I gave a small squeeze on his hand. I am only here for Master Ryuuga… always and forever._

_….._

_But then….._

_Why won't this guilt go away?_

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY_**

_So hope you all liked it …. But I am so sorry for my crappy writing and also if I did not display the beyfight well. Like I said before, writing is one of my weaker skills. But I hope to improve more as I keep writing._

_I also hope that I didn't make Ryuuga or Kyoya too OC…. And also if any of you are fans of Ginga and Kyoya (puts on protective armor) please no flame attacks X(._

_I am not sure though when I'll be updating the next chapter as July is my busy month with both work and visiting relatives. But I'll do my best to type a bit here and there and hopefully be able to post some more soon. Till then ciao for now mi poppets._

_Please review but no flames._


	5. MEETING, FRIENDSHIP, AND DOUBTS

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY_**

_Finally…. I have returned. Sorry for such a late update… I was really busy with some projects. But now my schedule is more flexible and so I now present a brand new chapter_

_I don't own Ryuuga and all the characters of MFBB_

_Ai is mine J_

**_CHAPTER 05_**

**_MEETING, FRIENDSHIP, AND DOUBTS_**

**_AI'S P.O.V._**

_It has been a couple of day's since Master Ryuuga's awakening and victory over Ginga Hagane's Pegasus._

_We then relocated to another base to make preparations for Battle Bladers. I don't know the full details but from what Sir Doji told me it is to further enhance the strength of L-Drago. _

_I entered the room to where Sir Doji was. I frowned at what I saw… There he was just sitting, eating and drinking while watching down below Master Ryuuga's training like it was dinner theater._

_I stepped closer to observe the battle that is about to commence. There in the center of the room stood Master Ryuuga and surrounding him are the Dark Nebula's elite Blader Force. Despite at how the situation looks, I couldn't help but smile as I knew that they are no match for Master Ryuuga's power._

_In an instant all the bladers launched their beys towards him. Master Ryuuga then launches his L-Drago._

_I watched silently as L- Drago took down all the other beys._

_"Types don't matter to my L- Drago", cried Master Ryuuga, "HOWL! LIGHTNING L-DRAGO!"_

_In a flash a burst of Dark energy emerges from L-Dragon knocking down both the beys and their owners. Both Doji and I just watched on the balcony. As the dust settles Master Ryuuga was the only one left standing, he then recalled his bey. I knew from the look of his face that he wasn't satisfied with such an easy win._

_"Unsatisfactory…", he said as he looked at his bey, "Not enough…. You must satisfy this more!"_

_"Oh Master Ryuuga…" I softly whispered. I secretly reached towards my pouch and held my bey, Angelus. Even up to now, I could feel it tremble at the presence of L-Drago's power._

_"Master Ryuuga….how much stronger do you plan to get?" Sir Doji pondered with an evil smile on his face._

_He then noticed me and his smile quickly turned into a small frown._

_"Yes Ai, what is it?" He asked._

_Remembering why I came to see him, I gave a small bow before looking up to him. "Sir Doji, I would like to ask permission to go out today. I need to buy some replacement parts for my bey."_

_Sir Doji then looked at me his left eyebrow raised a bit. "Why do you need to go outside when you know our facilities already have replacement parts that you can get."_

_Feeling a bit embarrassed, I looked away as I further explained, "Um… it's not just for the parts…" I said softly "I wish to go out and just get a breath of fresh air…" I almost whispered the last part realizing I must sound stupid._

_Sir Doji wasn't a bit amused but he allowed me to go provided I return at around 4pm. I was relieved and excited that I get to go outside. Ever since I have joined the Dark Nebula, I have never gone out once for myself. Usually the only time I went out was to accompany Master Ryuuga or Sir Doji to their missions._

_Okay… I know I was supposed to be looking for spare parts for my Angelus, but I couldn't help but enjoy the sights of the city. I then reached at the park and watched a couple of kids having a small bey battle. As I watched them play I couldn't help but feel a bit envious at them… this is how bey battles should be…. fun and bringing happiness to everyone. However Sir Doji and Master Ryuuga always make it a point to remind me that Bey Battle is all about Power and Supreme Control._

_I frowned and took out my Angelus. Gazing down at my bey, flashes of my life in the slums to when Master Ryuuga found me and brought me to the Dark Nebula. What is wrong with me… I am a loyal member of the Dark Nebula Organization…. Master Ryuuga's faithful servant…._

_Then images of Ginga Hagane and his father briefly flashed into my mind._

_My grip on Angelus tightened more. _

_"So why…" I thought._

**_"WATCH OUT!"_**

_In an instant someone crashed hard towards me and both of us fell to the ground._

_I slowly sat up and was rubbing my lower back when I hear the person cry out…_

_"OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKEY?!"_

_"Y-yeah, I'm fine… don't worry about it." I said as I slowly turn and look up at the person who ran into me. My eyes grew wide as I saw who it was._

_"Here let me help you up…" She said as she extended a helping hand, "Really sorry about that…oh my name is Madoka, Madoka Amano."_

_This was one of the people I saw with Ginga Hagane!_

**_NORMAL P.O.V._**

_"There you go… good as new" Madoka said as she held up the newly repaired Angelus before handing it over to Ai._

_"Thank you…"Ai said._

_"Well it's the least I could do…" said Madoka._

_The two girls are sitting on a bench by the fountains where Madoka had just finished repairing Ai's bey. _

_"This is incredible," Ai exclaimed as she inspected her bey, "I must say, you're very talented, Madoka!"_

_"Oh stop you're making me blush… I'm not that great!" Madoka giggled, her hands both on her red cheeks while shaking her head furiously. Ai looked at the hyper girl in a nervous-amused manner (A.N. I don't know if I said it write^_^;)_

_Madoka then stopped her comical action to look at the blue haired girl, smiling. "Actually," Madoka began, "I am really fascinated with that Bey of yours, Luminous Angelous. I've never seen a model like that before. Tell me is it a brand new model type or something?" _

_Ai smiled as she looks at her bey... the memories of the joy she felt when she found it at Junk Alley ran through her mind. "Actually… this bey is an old model, but to me it's worth more than anything." Ai said softly. _

_Madoka smiled, " I can see how much you cherish your Bey. That's why I like Beyblades so much…. Even if I don't really play, I could see the joy it brings and the special bonds it creates. "_

_Ai stares silently at the cheerful brown-haired girl. She then notices a camping backpack near Madoka's feet. _

_"Umm… are you going camping somewhere?" Ai asked_

_"Actually a group of my friends and I are going to look for someone." Madoka began, "You see, he had a recent bey battle with someone very dangerous. As a result his bey was destroyed."_

_Ai looked away guiltily as she knew very well who Madoka was reffering to. Fortunately Madoka didn't seem to notice as she continued "He then disappeared, so now we're going to go and find him."_

_"But why?" Ai asked, "why would you still go and look for someone who clearly doesn't wish to be found?"_

_Madoka looks at Ai, a bit puzzled by her question, before giving a kind smile, "that's because Ginga is our friend."_

_Ai looks at Madoka,a bit surprised at her simple answer…. Before she could ask further, a small yet loud voice cried out, "MADOKA THERE YOU ARE! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG? WE NEED TO GET GOING!"_

_Both girls quickly stood from their seat as Kenta, Benkei, and Kyoya approached them._

_"Oh sorry you guys… I got a little sidetracked along the way." Madoka apologized sheepishly. She then smiled as she gestured towards Ai. "By the way let me introduce you to a new friend of mine… this is-"_

_"YOU?!"_

_Kyoya quickly ran in front of Madoka and glared angrily at Ai. _

_"Kyoya, wha-?" Madoka cried looking shocked._

_"Madoka, don't be fooled! This girl is a member of the Dark Nebula Organization, they call her Ai the Dragons Angel!" Kyoya growled._

**_AI'S P.O.V._**

_I looked sadly at Madoka's shocked expression. I really didn't wish for her to know who I am… I looked at the other people behind Kyoya and Madoka. The little boy called looked scared while the bigger man seems ready to fight as well._

_I closed my eyes before I looked them with a coldly. "Yes, Madoka. I am from the Dark Nebula Organization and loyal servant to the Thunder Emperor Master Ryuuga."_

_I could hear Kyoya growl at the mention of Master Ryuuga's name._

_"It can't be true, Ai?" Madoka whispered… I could see pain in her eyes. Deep down, I felt guilty for deceiving her… I really liked to have been her friend… but….._

_I quickly turned and started to walk away when Kyoya cried, "Hold it!"_

_I stopped to look at him as he took out his launcher and his bey Rock Leone. He then smirked as he said "You and I still have some unfinished business! So let's have a battle here and now!"_

_This guy never gives up does he…. You've got to admire his determination. I gave a haughty smile as I said, "Sorry… as much I would love to beat you again… I have more important matters to take care of, and from what I see so do you."_

_Kyoya growled even louder for what I just said, before lowering he launcher slowly. _

_I continued to walk further before I stopped again, this time by Madoka's voice._

_"Ai, wait…" _

_"I'm sorry, Madoka…" I said softly, "truly I am..."_

_"I really wished to be your friend as well!" I thought sadly_

_I turn to around again to face the group. "If you all manage to find Ginga Hagane please give him this message from me…tell him to be just give up now… because it is clear that he is no match for Master Ryuuga or his Lightning L-Drago!"_

_"GINGA WON'T GIVE UP!" cried the small green haired boy, "HE'S GOING TO FIND A WAY TO REVIVE PEGASIS, AND ONCE HE DOES HE'S GOING TO DEFEAT RYUUGA ONE AND FOR ALL!"_

_I gave one last look at this group who believes in this Ginga Hagane so much before walking away._

_What that small boy said troubled me a bit…. can he be right? Will Ginga be able to defeat Master Ryuuga? Impossible… Master Ryuuga is the strongest! No one can defeat him! Right?.. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted as a black car suddenly stopped in front of me and two men came out. I frowned as I knew immediately who these men were._

_"Lady Ai," one of the man said as he approached me, "we have come to pick you up by orders of Master Doji."_

_Great… couldn't even trust me enough to go out of my own. I'm not a fool… I noticed their car following me a while back before I met Madoka…. I can't believe that he would send his men to spy on me! _

_I quickly get into the car and was fuming silently on the way._

_Once we arrived one of the men then tells me to head straight to the rooftop. Once there, I saw Sir Doji standing near the helicopter waiting for me. I walked towards him and I could see the arrogant smirk on his face._

_"So tell me Ai," he said, "did you enjoy your little outing?"_

_I glared angrily at him, no doubt he knows about my encounter with Ginga's friends. I didn't say anything, instead went inside the helicopter where I saw Master Ryuuga already sitting there and his arms crossed. _

_He glared at me silently before looking at the window. I guess he must be angry at me for not telling him that I went out today. I gave a soft sigh before sitting next to him. It was an uncomfortable silence but I just kept staring at my lap._

_Suddenly Master Ryuuga placed his hand on mine. I looked up at him in surprise…. He was still facing towards the window but I saw that he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes. He then whispered in a low gruff voice, "Tonight you're staying in my room… we need to talk!"_

_I silently nodded and looked away. His hand still clasped on mine as the helicopter flew us to a place that I am unaware of. _

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY_**

_Hooray a brand new chapter finished! My apologies for being sooo late! I need to work and stuff. But hopefully you enjoy this chapter and I hope I didn't make any of the characters OOC._

_Another thing I hope for is that I don't make Ai into a Mary Sue type character..._

_Not yet sure when the next update will be, as I am making preparations for upcoming comic and cosplay events this October and November. But I will do my best to write the next chapter soon._

_Please review but no flames._


End file.
